Les secrets du BakeNeko
by Loar
Summary: Une nouvelle menace rôde, un shinigami sort de l'ombre et voilà que les secrets que Yoruichi pensait bien enterrés se mettent à resurgir.
1. Les félicitations du Chat

_Résumé : Une nouvelle menace qui rode, un shinigami qui sort de l'ombre, et voilà que les secrets que Yoruichi pensait bien enterré se mettent à resurgir..._

_Rating : T par prudence. Des chances que ça passe au M par la suite, mais ça reste à voir..._

_Spoils/Set : pas vraiment de spoilers. Je dirais après l'arc Fullbring, par prudence. Je ne prends pas en compte l'arc Millénaire (donc ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga ne seront pas spoilés ;) )_

_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Bleach, bla bla... Je gagne pas d'argent, bla bla... Vous connaissez la musique, surtout que c'est la fête aujourd'hui (21 juin ^^)_

_Note : Ceci est plus un teaser qu'un véritable chapitre, j'en ai conscience, mais il me reste quelques petites choses à éditer, donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Je posterai la deuxième partie demain, promis_

_Note sur les termes japonais : je mettrai des notes en fin de chapitre pour éclaircir quelques termes obscures ou des us et coutumes peu connus ;)_

* * *

**Les secrets du Bakeneko.**

* * *

_Chapitre Premier : Les félicitations du Chat._

Yoruichi entra dans le bureau du Capitaine de la 6e division avec sa désinvolture coutumière, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Soi Fon la suivait, un pas respectueusement en retrait. Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait debout, droit comme un i, la noblesse transpirant par tous ses ports, le visage impassible, jetant sur sa subordonnée devant lui un regard dénué d'émotion. Ladite subordonnée se contentait de regarder ses pieds, tête baissée en soumission, sa trop longue frange de cheveux blonds cendrés cachant une grand partie de son visage.

«Et bien, et bien, Byakuya ! Qu'a donc bien pu faire cette pauvre shinigami pour que tu la réprimandes ainsi ?»

Un air d'incompréhension passa sur le visage du noble. «Je ne la réprimandais pas. Au contraire, je la félicitais pour son dévouement au Gotei 13. Et tu n'as décidément aucune manière, Shihoin Yoruichi. La politesse veut que l'on s'annonce avant d'entrer.» Il se tourna vers l'actuelle capitaine de la 2e division et la salua. «Soi Fon-taicho.» Soi Fon lui rendit son salut avec la même impassibilité. «Kuchiki-taicho.»

«Tu es toujours aussi rabat-joie, petit Byakuya ! Et toujours aussi peu doué pour exprimer des émotions positives. Tu verrais ta tête ! Et cette pauvre petite, regarde comme elle a l'air terrorisée !»

«Elle sait juste rester à sa place et connait les règles de bienséance, contrairement à toi, Bakeneko.»

La petite blonde sursauta. Yoruichi lui lança un regard compatissant. «Regarde ! Vois comment tu la fais trembler ! Tu t'y prends vraiment comme un manche pour la féliciter. Si tu continues comme ça, tes subordonnés vont arrêter de bien faire leur travail pour _ne pas_ être féliciter. Ce serait ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ?» Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, se baissant pour tenter de croiser son regard, en vain. «Dis-moi. Qu'as-tu fait de si _horriblement _courageux pour mériter ça ?»

La jeune femme ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Yoruichi rit à sa bouche ouverte et incapable de former un mot. Elle imaginait très bien le regard angoissé que la blonde devait avoir derrière la barrière de ses cheveux. «Juste mon devoir de shinigami.» réussit-elle à articuler.

Ce fut Abarai Renji, caché jusqu'alors derrière une montagne de rapports qui répondit vraiment à la question de la déesse de l'éclair. «Elle a abattu à elle toute seule 55 hollows qui avaient encerclés et sévèrement blessés ses camarades. Elle a sauvé toute son escouade, porté son supérieur sur son dos jusqu'au Seireitei et n'a même pas une égratignure.»

Yoruichi et Soi Fon eurent un regard appréciateur. «Impressionnant, en effet. Quel est ton nom et quel siège es-tu ?»

La jeune femme secoua la tête «Aucun siège, madame. Je ne suis qu'un shinigami lambda.»

«Et ton nom ?»

«Matsuo Ayumu, madame.»

Yoruichi se mit à rire. «Ayumu ? _Ayumu_, celle qui marche et suit son propre chemin ? Tu es bien docile pour avoir un tel nom ! Tu ne risques pas de _marcher_ bien loin si tu t'entêtes à rester à ta place... Ah Soi Fon, je l'aime bien cette petite. Elle te ressemble quand tu étais jeune. Si impressionnable, si réservée ! Mais elle te bat pour la coupe de cheveux. Ta frange n'était pas si longue, je pouvais voir tes yeux. Mais qui sait ? Tu es bien devenue capitaine, Soi Fon, alors peut-être qu'elle t'égalera un jour. Je ne sais pas si c'est son nom, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle _marchera_ loin, cette petite. Soi Fon, Byakuya, je compte sur vous, gardez un oeil sur elle. Il faut aider les jeunes recrues !»

Kuchiki lui lança un regard étrange. «Ce n'est pas une jeune recrue. Elle était déjà dans cette division avant même que je ne sois diplômé de l'académie Shino. Elle n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi, _Baka_-neko.»

Elle sourit. «Tu fais des jeux de mots, maintenant, petit garnement ? Et vraiment, parler de l'âge d'une femme, ce n'est vraiment pas _noble_ de ta part. Je ne suis pas vieille, je suis dans la fleur de l'âge. Mais c'est sûr que pour un enfant comme toi, je suis une grand-mère !»

Si les paroles de la femme-chat agaçait son camarade aristocrate, celui-ci ne le montra pas, gardant son expression parfaitement composée, son regard glacial et son visage indifférent. Sans s'énerver, d'une voix calme et posée, il changea de sujet. «Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Shihoin-sama ? Je doute que ce soit pour ma douce compagnie ni pour la joie de m'enseigner comment gérer ma division et mes subordonnés, n'est-ce pas ?»

* * *

_**Bakeneko** : signifie littéralement "montre-chat". Chat magique du folklore japonais. Byakuya a l'habitude d'appeler Yoruichi ainsi quand elle l'irrite à cause de son pouvoir de transformation._

_**Ayumu :** littéralement "marcher". Ca peut avoir un sens métaphorique comme "suivre sa voie" (spirituellement parlant)_

_**Shino** (académie) : l'académie où les shinigamis apprennent leur métier._

_**Baka-neko** (jeu de mot de Byakuya) : "baka" signifie "idiot". Donc "baka-neko" veut dire "chat idiot". Cf "bakeneko" plus haut. _


	2. Mauvaises nouvelles du Chat

_Note : Voilà enfin la suite du chapitre. Je suis en retard mais bon, tant pis. On attaque enfin les choses sérieuses ici. Et en prime, vous avez droit à un gros clash Bya/Yoru._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaises nouvelles du Chat.**

«Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Shihoin-sama ? Je doute que ce soit pour ma douce compagnie ni pour la joie de m'enseigner comment gérer ma division et mes subordonnés, n'est-ce pas ?»

Yoruichi étouffa un rire et tenta de garder son sérieux. «Même si j'apprécie ta douce compagnie, Byakuya, et tu sais combien j'aime jouer les professeurs, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir que je suis ici, mais bien pour le travail. Kisuke a mis à jour des irrégularités dans les agissements des Hollows ces derniers temps. Je suis venue en informer la Soul Society et le Sotaicho te charge de t'occuper de cette affaire. Toutes les informations sont là-dedans.»

Elle lui tendit un épais dossier. Bien sûr, Urahara Kisuke était du genre méticuleux et prosaïque. Il sentait déjà la migraine lui venir rien qu'à la pensée de la lecture qui l'attendait.

«A ton air dégoûté, je devine que tu voudrais un résumé, n'est-ce pas ?»

«S'il-te-plait.»

«Bien. On a dénombré 5 apparitions de Hollows suspectes, car dans des endroits de faibles concentrations spirituelles habituellement. Mais après leur passage, on a observé une augmentation résiduelle de reiatsu. D'après Kisuke, on aurait placé des leurs à Hollow pour les attirer précisément à ces endroits-là. Pourquoi, on n'en sait rien encore. Après analyse, Kisuke a déterminé 8 sites suspects de plus avec le même reiatsu résiduel, ce qui en fait 13 en tout. On n'a pas trouvé de liens entre ces endroits pour l'instant, mais Kisuke sent que quelque chose de mauvais se trame dans l'ombre...»

Byakuya plissa les yeux, suspicieux. «Vous n'avez vraiment trouvé aucun lien entre les sites d'apparition ?»

«Et bien... A vrai dire... Ça semble ridicule, mais toutes les attaques ont eu lieu à proximité directe de refuges pour animaux...»

Chose étonnant et rarissime, un semblant d'émotion s'afficha sur le visage du capitaine de la 6e Division. Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un sourire moqueur. «Oh. Quelqu'un voudrait du mal à tes petits congénères ?»

«Ce n'est pas drôle Byakuya ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, ou peut-être que la cible, s'il y en a une, est un militant adhérant à la cause animale. Je n'en sais rien. Mais Kisuke pense qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste. La cible peut très bien être un animal. Après tout, certains possèdent de forts reiatsu, et je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir me métamorphoser.»

«La logique te va étrangement mal.»

«Je pourrais dire la même chose de la moquerie en ce qui te concerne.»

Il soupira. «Très bien, la 6e division enquêtera sur cette affaire.»

«Comme si tu avais le choix. Ce sont les ordres du Sotaicho.»

«Je n'ai personnellement reçu aucun ordre pour le moment.»

«Tu sais bien que je suis plus rapide que n'importe qui. Laisse le temps au messager d'arriver.»

«Tu ne suivras donc jamais le protocole ?»

«Au diable le protocole ! Les règles ne sont faites que pour conduire les faibles et les hésitants. Les forts peuvent bien s'en passer.»

«Voilà pourquoi nous ne serons jamais d'accord. Je trouverai toujours tes propos dangereux.»

«C'est ton obéissance aveugle que je trouve dangereuse. Que tu sois prêt à tuer ta propre soeur juste pour respecter ces foutues règles !»

Elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle le vit se fermer totalement et revêtir son masque d'impassibilité.

«Tu devrais partir.» dit-il très lentement, plus froid que jamais.

«Byakuya...» Mais elle se tut, sachant pertinemment que c'était vain. Elle le salua et sortit de la pièce. Soi Fon fit de même à sa suite.

Il ne restait que Renji perdu dans ses formulaires qui faisait mine d'être profondément absorbé par son travail, et Ayumu qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire et gardait la tête baissée. «Taicho... Je pense que je devrais rejoindre mon unité et aller voir comment se remet mon chef...»

«Bien. Disposez.» répondit-il sans même lui adresser un regard.

Matsuo lâcha un soupir et sortit du bureau. Se retrouver au milieu de se genre de conversation n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pour qui que ce soit.

* * *

_Sotaicho : Capitaine-Commandant / Commandant en Chef (selon les traductions) Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto._

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_Honnêtement, je trouve la fin un peu bizarre, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Elle est sortie un peu toute seule sans vraiment que je puisse la contrôler et ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais ça ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire, donc ce n'est pas grave ^^. J'ai plusieurs chapitres déjà écrit donc la suite ne se fera pas attendre._


	3. Bonus 1 : Devoir

_Note : allez, je suis charitable, je mets un petit chapitre "bonus", un petit moment entre Byakuya et Ayumu. Où ça "fight". Où Byakuya n'est pas des plus tendres... Qui l'aurait deviné ? ^^_

_Note 2 : A chaque fois, dans mes histoires j'essaie d'être la plus précise et exacte possible, mais si des fois je raconte n'importe quoi, dites-le moi. J'ai beau faire des recherches, je n'y connais rien en culture japonaise ou en kendo, et je peux toujours me tromper sur l'univers Bleach. Donc toute remarque est la bienvenue si elle est constructive ;)_

_Notes à propos des termes japonais : comme toujours, vous trouverez quelques explications en pied de pages ;)_

* * *

**Bonus 1 : Devoir. **

Le lendemain, Byakuya décida qu'il passerait la matinée à surveiller l'entrainement de ses subordonnés. C'était une habitude de les observer de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que sa division fonctionnait correctement et le corriger le cas échéant.

Matsuo Ayumu était présente. Et Byakuya comprit pourquoi, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais remarqué la jeune femme. Elle n'y avait rien à remarquer véritablement. En soi, sa technique n'avait besoin d'aucun ajustement, sa posture était parfaite, ses mouvements fluides et précis. Ses adversaires n'arrivaient jamais à la toucher. Le Capitaine doutait qu'elle ne se soit jamais fait une égratignure à l'entrainement. Ni qu'elle en ait causé à l'un de ses adversaires. Elle n'était pas faible, mais elle s'obstinait à contrer chaque attaque avec le minimum de force nécessaire et ses coups s'arrêtaient toujours à quelques millimètres du corps des autres combattants.

Elle ne se battait pas. Elle se contentait juste de parer, d'esquiver, de placer quelques feintes ici et là pour garder son adversaire occupé. Et lorsqu'elle en avait assez, elle mimait quelques attaques précises et rapides, touchant les points vitaux sans que l'autre combattant n'ait la moindre chance de parer. Le noble dut avouer que si elle avait eu un zanpakutô dans les mains et non un sabre de bois, chacun de ses coups auraient été mortels.

Non, il n'y avait rien de remarquable. Car si l'on n'y regardait pas de trop près, ses combats ressemblaient toujours à ceux de deux shinigamis de niveaux moyens et de forces égales. Pas de victoire spectaculaire, pas de défaite écrasante. Rien de remarquable. Mais en apparence seulement. Elle semblait se donner beaucoup de mal pour rester _ordinaire_.

Il l'approcha tandis qu'elle saluait son camarade qu'elle venait de battre.

«Ton épée est remplie de devoir.»

La jeune femme sursauta et le regarda, semblant subitement terrifiée. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui dans la surprise, et il put presque apercevoir ses yeux derrière le rideau de ses cheveux cendrés avant qu'elle ne rebaisse la tête dans un signe évident de soumission et de respect. Ses iris avaient une couleur lumineuse, brillante et chaude, décida-t-il, bien que c'ait été trop rapide pour qu'il puisse en voir la nuance exacte.

«Je- Je suis désolée, Kuchiki-taicho !»

«Ce n'est pas un reproche. Le devoir est une chose importante, essentielle, pour tout shinigami. Chacun devrait mettre une part de devoir dans sa lame, bien qu'au final, ce ne soit le cas que de peu d'entre nous. Mais bien que le devoir soit si important, il n'est pas tout. Il ne doit jamais te quitter, il est ce qui doit rester quand il ne te reste plus rien d'autre. Mais si c'est la seule chose qui habite ta lame, elle finira par se briser contre une autre raison plus forte.»

«Une- Une raison plus forte ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le devoir, Kuchiki-taicho ? Ce qui doit être fait doit être fait. Pour que le monde continue de tourner rond.»

«C'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas question de ça. Il ne s'agit pas de _devoir_, mais de _vouloir._ Vouloir lever son épée et combattre. Ce sont deux choses différentes. Tu dois trouver tes raisons de combattre.»

«Mais je _veux_ combattre par devoir !»

«Non. Tu ne veux pas.»

Il devinait qu'elle le regardait avec un air incrédule derrière le voile de sa chevelure, le scrutant de ses yeux ronds.

«Combats-moi.»

«Quoi ? Non ! T-taicho ?...»

«Combats-moi et prouve-moi que ton devoir est suffisant.»

«Vous êtes mon capitaine...»

«Oui, et ton capitaine te demande de le combattre.»

Il prit un sabre d'entrainement sur le support accroché au mur et la mit en garde. Elle soupira et leva également son sabre. Il l'observa quelques secondes.

Autour d'eux tout combat avait cessé et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Les shinigamis les entouraient à présent, et l'impatience de voir leur capitaine combattre se lisaient dans tous les yeux.

Byakuya et Ayumu se faisait face, et aucun ne semblait vouloir bouger. «Attaque-moi» ordonna calmement le noble. Seul le regard interloqué de sa subordonné lui répondit. «J'ai dit : attaque-moi. Montre-moi que tu veux combattre.» Il lut sur la portion visible de son visage son hésitation, puis dans les mouvements de son corps qu'elle s'apprêtait à obéir, mais de mauvaise grâce. Elle lança un coup maladroit qu'il para aisément.

«Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je t'ai dit de m'attaquer. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois essayer de me toucher. Essayer de me blesser.»

«Taicho ? Je ne peux pas, vous êtes un capitaine.»

«C'est un ordre que je te donne. Et ton _devoir_ est d'obéir aux ordres de ton capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui, mais... Je ne suis qu'un simple shinigami, et vous êtes un capitaine. Vous êtes trop fort.»

«Essaie quand même, c'est l'ordre que je te donne, c'est ton devoir.»

Ayumu acquiesça et réaffirma sa prise sur son sabre. Elle porta à nouveau un coup, qu'il para tout aussi facilement que les précédents, mais qui était néanmoins bien plus affirmé. Ne le laissant pas le temps de parler cette fois, elle feinta et lui porta un coup sur sa droite qu'il para de justesse. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau mais il l'a pris de vitesse, son attaque l'obligeant à reculer, reprenant sa position initiale.

«Est-ce vraiment tout ce dont tu es capable ?»

Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, mais tous ses coups furent parés. Elle reprit encore une fois sa position initiale. Elle remarqua que lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis sa première attaque.

«Tu me déçois. Recommence.»

Encore une fois, ce fut la même chose. Malgré ses frappes précises et rapides, il parait sans effort, et seul son bras bougeait, le reste de son corps parfaitement immobile.

«Sais-tu pourquoi je me bats ?» lui demanda-t-il en parant un énième coup. «Penses-tu que ce soit par devoir ? Penses-tu que ce soit mon devoir de me battre contre toi, de parer tes coups pathétiques ?»

Il lut dans ses mouvements un instant d'hésitation. S'il avait pû voir ses yeux, il aurait dit qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

«Je me bats pour mon honneur. Le miens, celui de mon Clan, celui de ma division, du Seireitei et de tous les shinigamis. Pour ma fierté. A chaque fois que je le brandis, mon sabre est habité par l'honneur.»

Il leva son bokutô devant son visage. «La seule fois où j'ai abandonné l'honneur et me suis battu uniquement par devoir, c'est la seule fois où mon zanpakutô a été brisé depuis que je suis capitaine.»

Il fixa le tsuba de son sabre, comme pour en examiner le grain du bois. «Le niveau n'est pas tout. Ta technique du kendo est excellente, sans doute meilleure que la mienne. Pourtant tu n'arrives même pas à m'égaler.»

Il dirigea son regard à nouveau vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours dans la même position d'attente, son bokutô dressé prêt à attaquer comme à parer.

«Pourquoi te battais-tu quand tu as tuer ces hollows il y a deux jours ?»

Sa question la prit visiblement de court. Le maintien de son sabre baissa quelque peu. Elle semblait réfléchir, mais sans voir son visage, Byakuya ne pouvait être sûr.

Elle répondit prudemment. «C'est... mon devoir de shinigami d'exterminer les hollows et de protéger mes camarades.»

«Et si ça n'avait pas été ton devoir de les protéger ? Si ton devoir avait été de les abandonner à leur sort, de les voir mourir sans bouger, qu'aurais-tu fais ? Tu les aurais laissé se faire massacrer ?»

«Non ! Non, bien sûr que non !»

«Donc tu _voulais_ les protéger, plus que tu ne le _devais_.»

«Oui... Ce sont mes camarades, mes amis... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir.»

«Protéger ses camarades est une _noble raison_. Il n'y a aucun honneur à les regarder se faire massacrer quand ils sont sans défense alors qu'on a le pouvoir des les sauver.»

Il leva à nouveau son bokken. «Veux-tu continuer ce combat ?»

«Non.»

«Pourtant il ne sera pas terminé tant que tu ne m'auras pas montré tes véritables capacités.»

«Alors je mettrai fin à ce combat.»

Elle attaqua à une vitesse telle que personne ne put la voir bouger, même pas le capitaine qui s'attendait pourtant à ce qu'elle devienne enfin sérieuse. Elle le frappa au ventre sans qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de parer, et ajouta un coup à l'épaule droite pour faire bonne mesure. Elle se retrouva derrière lui en un instant, la pointe de son sabre dans son dos.

«Est-ce que le combat est terminé maintenant ?»

«Oui.»

Il reposa son sabre sur le support mural. «Bien, tu as enfin compris la leçon.»

* * *

_**bokutô :** «épée de bois», synonyme de «bokken». Sabre de bois qui sert lors des entraînements._

_**Tsuba :** garde (pièce entre le manche et la lame qui protège la main de glisser sur la partie coupante) d'un sabre._

_**Kendo :** art de manier le sabre._

_**Taicho :** j'ai oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, je m'en excuse. Taicho est le terme japonais pour "capitaine"._

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Encore une fois, je précise que je n'ai toujours pas de bêta et que le correcteur orthographique refuse de fonctionner. Je sens que je vais désinstaller le logiciel et le réinstaller, mais pas sûre que ça change quoi que ce soit..._


End file.
